


The Scene

by WellDoneBeca



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Porn Star AU, Porn Star Loki, Porn Star Loki (Marvel), Porn With Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, porn actor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: You are a porn actress who just landed a position in one of the best production companies in the industry. The job comes with a lot of perks, and the biggest of them is – without a shadow of a doubt – working with one of the best actors in the market: Loki Odinson himself.





	The Scene

You checked your make-up in the mirror of the dressing room, seeing if anything was out of place. It was supposed to look natural, so you only had a touch of BB Cream and blush over your skin, and lipstick that matched your natural lip colour.

You were wearing a see-through pair of panties and bra underneath your bathrobe and were supposed to be on the set in just 15 minutes. Maybe you could answer texts before you had to go out and were about to grab your phone when you heard a knock on your dressing room door.

“Yes?”

“It’s me,” you heard Loki’s voice. “Can I come in?”

You frowned, confused. Maybe you had read the time wrong?

“Yeah.”

This was your first film in Odinson Productions, a porn company founded by Loki and Thor Odinson, two very famous stars in the niche, and it would be with none other than the younger of the duo. Loki was a drop-dead gorgeous man, with long legs and a lean body, and the ultimate bad boy attitude. When he entered, he was wearing the clothes you knew he’d wear in the film and had a bit of a grin on his face.

“I wanted to say hello before everything started,” he explained. “Do you have everything you need here?”

“Yes,” you nodded. “Everyone is great. It doesn’t even feel like I’m gonna be undressing in front of a crew in 15 minutes.”

Loki nodded, and you did the same. Truth is, the tension between you two was real and very sexual. Ever since you’d laid eyes on him, you knew you’d love fucking him, and you were looking forward to today’s scene. You could feel yourself getting aroused just from imagining how he’d feel.

“Don’t you have any methods for that?” he walked towards you. “To calm down and all?”

You shrugged.

“Not really. I let the scene ease me, you know how filming is. It’s nothing glamorous, it’s work.”

That made him look at you surprised. He’d never seen someone be so frank about this industry.

“What about you?” you turned the question. “Do you have any methods to make the nervousness go away?”

A glimpse of something crossed Loki’s clear eyes, and you bit your lip.

“I don’t get nervous,” he said with confidence. “But I have something I do to ease my co-star’s nervousness, some of them report feeling a bit…” he looked for words. “Intimidated by me.”

You raised your eyebrows. Well, there were plenty of reasons to be intimidated just from looking at Loki, that was a fact.

“That’s good,” you rested back on your chair. “I know exactly how they feel.”

His grin slowly turned into a cocky smirk, and you tilted your head, intrigued.

“You do?”

You laughed, a bit embarrassed, but not moving your eyes from him.

“You’re Loki Odinson,” you reminded him. “You are quite a big shark.”

He chuckled.

“Have you ever watched me?”

You shook your head. When they heard you were about to film a scene with Loki, your friends urged you to look him up online and watch his videos, but you wanted to keep the mystery air around him, so everything would be a bit of a surprise.

“Good,” he said in a soft, sexy tone, and you inhaled sharply, feeling a soft shiver running up your column.

“Should I have?”

He just continued to smirk, and leant in your direction behind your chair, reaching out and caressing your closest arm with his fingertips while you watched him through the mirror.

“Don’t you want to know how I ease my girls into the scenes?” he changed the subject.

You nodded slowly.

“I make them comfortable,” he whispered, moving from his chair and getting even closer to you, this time whispering in your ear. “I kiss them, so they are not afraid to kiss me in front of the cameras, I make sure they are wet enough for me… I make them so cock-hungry that they can only think of me before the filming starts, and I make sure they know I’m gonna fuck them so well that they won’t be able to think of anything after I’m done with them.”

You gasped and felt Loki smiling against your skin in response.

“Do you want me to kiss you, Y/N?”

You nodded, unable to say any words, and he turned you around in the chair, taking your lips in his in a slow passionate kiss.

His tongue swiped yours with calm and desire, and his big hands quickly caught your torso. Loki was very tall, more than a whole foot taller than you, and you couldn’t help but imagine how those proportions would work.

A lot earlier than you wanted to, his lips moved away and he kissed his way down your chin and jaw, finding your neck and licking right over your pulsing vein and sensitive spot.

“Loki,” you sighed, closing your eyes, and didn’t even care to open them when he sat himself down on the couch of the dressing room and pulled yourself to sit on his lap. “Fuck.”

He was already hard, and if the volume of his pants said something to you, Loki was a very well-endowed man.

“When we’re out there,” he moved his lips back to your ear. “I’m gonna tear those tiny panties from your body, darling. I can’t wait to see how your pussy looks.”

You moaned just as his hands started moving down, and his fingers played with you under the robe and right over the sheer material.

“Why not see now?” you managed to squeeze out in a moan.

He looked amused.

“I don’t wanna waste the surprise,” he pressed a finger against your clit, and you jumped, but his hand quickly moved to your neck to stop you from moving too much, and moved the fabric of your underwear away. “I wanna savour every single moment with you out there.”

You wiggled on his lap, panting hard and whining while his fingers caressed your drenched folds.

“I wanna see your pretty face when my cock first enters you,” he said slowly, penetrating you with two of his fingers, hooking them and rubbing the inside of your vaginal walls, making you moan loudly. “I wanna see those pretty lips begging for me to fuck you harder…” he moved his other hand down to your clit, and you nearly lost yourself there. “I wanna see your pussy squirting all over my hands.”

You felt your legs trembling, already very, very, close to your orgasm.

“Wanna see your face when you cum,” he grinned darkly when you fell forward against him, and never stopped his ministrations. “Oh baby girl, I can feel you squeezing my fingers… You gonna cum for me already?”

You whined, pushing against his hands.

“Yes, Loki,” you cried out. “Oh fuck. Harder, rub my clit harder.”

He complied, putting the exact right amount of pressure over your clit to make your hips buckle forward.

“Fuck, yes,” you groaned. “I’m gonna cum.”

Loki shifted under you.

“You’re gonna cum for me?” he moaned in your ear. “Gonna cum like a good little slut from me fingering you and talking dirty to you?”

“Yes,” you moaned.

All of a sudden, Loki pulled his hands away and held you by the hips, stopping you at once.

“No, you’re not.”

You whined in response, and he used one of his hands to wrap his fingers in your hair, locking your eyes onto his.

“Your first orgasm in this place is mine, do you hear me?” he whispered. “You’re only gonna come when I tell you to come.”

You nodded, and he gave your lips a soft and surprisingly gentle peck.

“Good.”

He moved you away from him and stood up, adjusting his pants and his hair in the mirror.

“Recompose yourself,” he pointed out. “We only have three more minutes.”

. . .

Your legs were still shaky when you entered set, and Loki had a wicked grin on his lips while a redhead girl fixed his hair and jacket.

“Y/N,” you heard a voice behind you and turned around to find a dark-haired woman in a leather jacket that didn’t seem exactly like the smiling kind. “I’m Brunnhilde. I’m the director. Are we alright today? Do you want or need anything?”

“No, I’m alright,” you affirmed. It would be good to work with a woman, female directors were rare to find.

She just nodded shortly, taking the script from the hands of a redhead woman that passed by and checking on it.

“We’ve gone through the script so I think we’re good, can we start?”

“Sure,” you confirmed. “Let’s do this.”

Brunnhilde gave you a short nod and offered her hand to hold your robe when you took it off.

“Let me know if you need a break.”

“Thank you.”

She stepped back, and Loki quickly walked to you.

“Hello,” he whispered, stopping right in front of you. “Ready for me?”

You merely nodded, too breathless to speak, and he moved a hand up to caress your cheek and chin.

“I can’t wait to see my cock entering this wet pussy,” he said darkly. “Are you gonna be good for me?”

You nodded again, and Loki swiped his thumb over your lower lip.

“Good. I can’t wait to see it.”

You walked to the large bed lying in the middle of it and waiting for Brunnhilde to call the action.

“Lights,” her voice echoed through the big room, and the white lights hit your skin. “Camera… Action.”

You took a breath before palming your breasts, caressing them slowly before moving them down to your underwear, finding yourself drenched and moaning softly. You didn’t have to follow an exact order of things, but the storyline asked you to masturbate until Loki – your dominant lover – walked in on you. He would then join you and you two would be free to do whatever you wanted from there.

Swinging your hair from your shoulder and sitting on the bed, you put a pillow between your legs and moved your hips almost desperately. You were burning up since your encounter with Loki and needed some sort of friction, or you’d explode.

You were so distracted and lost humping your pillow that you didn’t notice his arrival at first, and the reaction of your jumping to cover yourself with something was completely real – you didn’t even remember you were on the set.

“Y/N, what are you doing?” the man standing in front of you questioned, and you pressed the pillow in front of your body, hiding from his eyes for a short moment before sitting up, ignoring it.

“Fuck, Loki,” you exclaimed. “You scared me. What are you doing home?”

He just arched an eyebrow.

“I left work early,” he simply said, undoing his tie. “I was walking to my house and here you were, humping a pillow desperately.”

You bit your lip, squeezing your legs. Oh gosh. You weren’t supposed to like when he spoke like that, but your body seemingly didn’t know that.

“Am I not enough for you?”

You let out a soft whine, and the damn Alpha male in front of you moved closer.

“Do I ever leave this wet pussy unsatisfied?”

You shook your head.

“I thought of coming home to my beautiful lover to announce that I’d taken a week off of work and we could make a short trip, and I find you like this…” he took the pillow from your weak hands and spread your legs just as he spoke. “And now I’m gonna have to change my plans.”

You bit your lip and he shed his jacket, throwing it somewhere you couldn’t care.

“I’m gonna be buried in my little slutty wet cunt, and teaching my wife that it belongs to me and I’m the only one supposed to allow her pleasure. What do you think of that?”

You swallowed the saliva in your mouth, and Loki watched you with attentive eyes, raising a single eyebrow in a questioning way.

“Please, Loki.”

The man above you grinned wickedly, and moved his hand right up to your torso, moving his lips to yours while taking one of your breasts in his hands.

He kissed your lips raw, before sitting you upright and on his lap, as he’d done before.

He moved his hands to your back, unclasping your bra and removing it. You could see the pleasure in his eyes when he saw your naked chest and moved his forefinger and thumb to pinch your nipple.

“You pretend that you are so shy… But you adore it when I treat you like this.”

You moaned and threw your head back when he sucked your other nipple, nipping at it and pulling while staring up at you. He moved them away and moved his free hand to your head.

“Look down, darling,” Loki licked your skin. “You made a mess on my pants.”

You complied, and he was right. Your wetness had leaked onto his pants and had formed a small wet patch over the fabric.

Loki threw you on the bed like you were a rag doll and pushed your legs open. Just like he promised he would, he moved your hands to your panties and ripped them, throwing the pieces of fabric left away without a single care and groaning from the back of his throat in satisfaction.

“Look at this pussy,” he caressed your folds. “You’re fucking soaked.”

By now, his cock looked like it was going to burst the seams of his pants, and your pussy flexed at the thought of finally having him inside you.

“It’s for you,” you managed to moan out.

Loki growled, sitting on his legs and taking off his tie and shirt, which prompted you to lick your lips.

“You’re so gorgeous,” you whispered, and he gave you a smile that was almost gentle before moving to take off his pants. “Fuck.”

His cock was… gorgeous. It looked just as good as the rest of him. It was long and thick, with a red leaking head, and very smooth skin where Loki’s pubes would be.

“Loki,” you whined. “Please.”

He didn’t hesitate at your request, just pulling you down and positioning his cock on your entrance, kissing your lips like a hungry man.

“Look at me,” he whispered after moving his lips away. “Open your eyes and look at me while I put my cock inside you.”

You did as he said, and your open lips trembled when you first felt him enter you, slowly and tortuously. Loki’s thickness was stretching you open, sliding inside your wet pussy while his eyes continued to stare into yours with no hesitance.

“You feel so good,” he whispered. “Was that what you wanted? My cock inside you?”

You nodded, panting, and he held your hips tighter, settling himself fully inside you and releasing a breath.

“Such a good pussy,” he sat on his heels, lifting your hips, and moved his finger to run over your clit. “Gonna fucking wreck you.”

You forgot about the cameras the moment he started thrusting into you, and for a moment, it was almost like you were alone with Loki. His thrusts and the rolling of his thumb on your clit were amazing, and with all the working up he’d done to you, you were already close to your orgasm.

“Loki…” you reached out for him, and he caught your hand in his.

“Cum for me, pretty girl,” he moaned. “Squeeze my cock in this pussy.”

The moan you let out was shameful, but you didn’t give a single fuck. All you could see, smell and feel was the man inside you driving you insane. When you came down from your orgasm, he didn’t slow down, just continuing fondling you even when you tried to squirm away.

“Look at me,” he demanded, and you complied. “What did I tell you, huh? You cum when I tell you to cum, and that means you’ll only stop cumming when I decide you do.”

You moaned louder. Goodness, Loki would be your ruin, this was it. You would never be able to feel that much pleasure with any other man in your life.

You came again. And again. And again. You lost count of your orgasms to the point that you became just a moaning rag doll in his arms.

“I’m gonna cum,” he announced, red from the effort, his thrust less regular and more focused on himself right now.

“Cum inside me,” you mewled.

Loki grabbed your hair, taking your lips in a kiss and pounding into you, hard enough for you to feel a bit of pain, but not enough to make you want to stop. When he came, deep inside you, both of you just stayed there, silently taking each other’s presence before he pulled out, moving his hands to cup your cheeks and kiss your lips again before slowly going down on you to see watch as his cum poured down from inside you, walking right back up to kiss you again.

“Cut,” Brunnhilde shouted, and Loki slowly stopped, lying by your side, and you closed your eyes, trying to retrieve your breath.

“So,” you turned to Loki. “Do you think we can do this again sometime in the future?”


End file.
